Constitution of the Kingdom of Great Britain
The Constitution of the Kingdom of Great Britain Preamble This constitution seeks to establish in Great Britain a relationship of equitable power distribution between noble peoples, civil government, and the Royal family, and to promote a more autocratic society. The government, both civil and imperial, exists for the purpose of serving the best interests of the Kingdom of Great Britain to so promote a socially progressive environment. Article I - Bill of Rights Section A - Citizens are defined as full members of the forum whom: 1. have a nation in The Kingdom of Great Britain or any of the colonies thereof; and 2. have applied for, and been granted citizenship, in conformity to legislation Section B - Every citizen of Great Britain is granted the rights of freedom of speech, the freedom of religion, the freedom of press, the right to peacefully assemble, the right to petition Parliament, the Prime Minister, the Supreme Court. Citizens enjoy these rights as far as the law allows. Section C - The right of privacy pertaining to, but not limited to a person's own messages and other miscellaneous effects shall not be violated, without a Warrant being issued by the court. Section D - All citizens are subject to the laws of Great Britain and shall be innocent until proven guilty, and no citizen shall be made to suffer an unreasonably harsh punishment for his or her crimes. No citizen may be compelled to bear witness against himself in a court of law, and no citizen shall twice be put on trial for the same offence unless further evidence is found and a writ is issued authorizing another trial with the new evidence. No citizen shall be deprived of liberty or property without the due process of law, and no citizen shall be denied the equal protection of the law. Section E - Every citizen has the right to be protected from cruel and unusual punishment. Section F - The dignity and respect of all persons being of paramount importance to a free society, the government shall not infringe upon the rights and liberties of the citizens of The Kingdom of Great Britain (KGB). All persons with a nation in the region shall be eligible for citizenship, provided they agree to abide by the laws of the region. Section G - All citizens have the right to form Political Parties. Parties are subject to regulation by legislation. Section H - The rights of the citizens of Great Britain herein enumerated shall not preclude the existence of other rights not specified. Article II - Legislature '''Section A - '''Parliament represents the British people and is formed by the House of Lords and the House of Commons. 2. Parliament exercises the legislative power of the State on behalf of the Monarch, controls the action of the Government, and has the other competences assigned by the Constitution. 3. Parliament is inviolable. Section B - No one may be a member of the two Houses simultaneously nor be a member of a commonwealth Assembly at the same time. 2. The members of Parliament are not bound by an imperative mandate. 3. The meetings of parliamentarians, which are held without the regulatory convocation, shall not be binding on the Houses and they may not exercise their functions nor exercise their privileges. Section C - The House of Commons is composed of a minimum of seven MPs elected by universal, free, equal, direct, and secret suffrage under the terms established by law. 2. The electoral district is the constituency. The law shall distribute the total number of MPs, assigning representation to each constituency for every fifteen citizens within that constituency; initial representation shall be guaranteed to each constituency, including those with less than fifteen members. 3. There shall exist a minimum of seven constituencies, namely England, Scotland, Wales, Ireland, France, Germany, and Italy. 4. Citizens shall be required to claim residency within a constituency, and shall be enfranchised only in the constituency within which they claim residency. Citizens must have posted at least once every month in order to maintain their citizenship. Citizens may change the constituency in which they claim residency, but may not change constituency during a General Election, and may not change to a constituency currently undergoing a by-election. This clause may be enforced and regulated by the law as enacted Parliament and the Monarch. 5. The Monarch may, at will, add further constituencies other than those defined in Article II Section C Sub-Section 3. Where the Monarch exercises this right, representation shall be allocated to the newly established constituency at the next General Election. 6. The election in each constituency shall be conducted in keeping with the criteria of proportional representation. 7. Members of Parliament are elected for sixty days. The term of MPs ends sixty days after their election or on the day of the dissolution of the House. 8. All citizens who have full use of their political rights are voters and eligible for office. The acceptance of citizenship applications may be suspended to prevent fraud in the election system, established by the Royal Electoral Commission, those members who are to be appointed by the Monarch, and serve at the pleasure of the Monarch. 9. The law recognizes, and the State shall facilitate, the exercise of the right to vote of citizens who are outside the territory of The Kingdom of Great Britain. 10. Elections will take place between one to two weeks after the termination of the mandate. The elected Commons must be convened within three days after the holding of elections. Section D - The House of Lords is the House appointed by the Monarch. Once appointed, the new Lord takes his/her seat immediately and may decline the seat, or resign, at any time. 2. The House of Lords are appointed for life. 3. Lords can be removed or replaced anytime by the Monarch. 4. The House of Lords shall serve as the Sovereigns House within the Parliament and has the exclusive rights to: (A) Draft, discuss, amend, and vote on bills proposed by members of the House of Lords. (B) Review, vote and amend Bills and Acts of Parliament passed by the Commons. © To Suspend a Lord from Parliament with the consent of the Monarch (D) To have Appellate Jurisdiction in cases of Governmental Impeachment (E) To Confirm or Deny appointments of the Monarch to the Judiciary by majority vote, and their removal by 2/3rds absolute majority. (F) Recommend bills and acts of Parliament to the Commons. (G) Any other granted by the laws of the Realm. Section E - The House of Commons will consist of a minimum of 7 elected seats. Seat Holders are referred to as MP’s. 2. Members of Parliament serve for a regular period of 60 Days, unless an early General Election is called. 3. The House of Commons as the governing body of Parliament has the exclusive rights to: (A) Draft, discuss, amend and vote on Bills and Acts of Parliament. (B) Hold Votes of No Confidence against the Prime Minister. Should it pass with a majority of 2/3 of total MPs, the Government will be dissolved and General Elections will be called. © Hold Votes of No Confidence against Cabinet Ministers. (D) Create or Dissolve Commons' Investigative Committees, (E) Organize its own parliamentary procedure if necessary, (F) Remove Members of Parliament who have been inactive for 7 days or more without previous notification, or who have been inactive for 14 days or more regardless of previous notification. (G) Any other granted by the laws of the Realm. Section F - The MPs and Lords enjoy indemnity for the opinions expressed during the exercise of their functions. 2. In actions against MPs and Lords, the Supreme Court shall be competent. Section G - Each House of Parliament shall establish and approve and amend their own internal regulations and policies with the support of an absolute majority of their respective members. 2. The House of Commons shall appoint a Speaker from among their members in a manner of their choosing. The House of Lords shall have the Prince of Wales as the sitting Lord High Chancellor. 3. The Speaker of the House of Commons and the Lord High Chancellor shall be responsible for managing the daily operations of their respective Houses. They shall exercise in their name the administrative and police powers within their respective Houses, according to its own internal regulations. 4. The Lord High Chancellor may not cast votes on any matter, excepting in case of tied votes. Section H - The Chambers shall meet in joint sessions to exercise the non-legislative competences which Article II expressly authorizes for Parliament. Section I - The Houses may receive individual and collective petitions, always in writing, while direct presentation by citizens are prohibited. Section J - In order to adopt agreements, the Houses must be in a regular session with the attendance of the majority of their members. 2. In order to be valid, such agreements must be approved by the majority of the members present, without prejudice to the special majorities which may be established by the Constitution or the organic laws or the Regulations established by the Houses for the election of persons. 3. The vote of the Lords and MPs is personal and cannot be delegated. Section K - Legislative initiative belongs to the King and is exercised on his behalf by Commons and the Lords, according to the Constitution and the regulations of the Houses. 2. An organic law shall regulate the forms and requirements for the exercise of the popular initiative for the presentation of proposals of law. In any case no fewer than 10 valid signatures will be required. This initiative is not applicable to organic laws, taxation, or international affairs, nor to the prerogative of pardon. Section L - Once an ordinary or organic bill has been approved by the Commons, its Speaker shall immediately notify the Lord Speaker, who shall submit it for its deliberation. 2. The Lords, within a period of two weeks after the day of the receipt of the text, may, through a message explaining the reasons, reject it, pass it, or introduce amendments to it. The rejection must be approved by a majority. The bill cannot be submitted to the King-Emperor for approval unless the Commons ratifies the text, in the case of a rejection by an absolute majority, or by a simple majority once two weeks have passed since the presentation of the text, or express itself on the amendments, stating whether or not it accepts them by a simple majority. 3. The period of two weeks which the Lords has to reject, pass, or amend the bill shall be reduced to five calendar days for those bills declared urgent by the Commons. 4. At the moment when both Houses have passed a bill, it shall be sent to the King for signature.. Section M - The King shall sanction the laws approved by Parliament within the period of five days and shall promulgate them and order their immediate publication. Should the King refuse to sign the bill into law, or parts of the bill into law, the bill may be sent back for debate with any amendments the King may have suggested. Section N - Political decisions of special importance may be submitted for a consultative referendum of all the citizens. 2. The referendum shall be convoked by the King at the proposal of the Prime Minister after previous authorization by the Commons. 3. An organic law shall regulate the conditions and the procedure of the different kinds of referendums provided for in this Constitution. Section O - The conclusion of an international treaty which contains stipulations contrary to the Constitution shall require a prior constitutional revision. 2. Either of the Houses may request the Supreme Court to declare whether or not such a contradiction exists. Section P - The Government in its political conduct is collectively accountable before the Monarch of The Great Britain via Parliament. Section Q - The Houses and their Commissions may request, through their Speakers or Chairs, the information and assistance they need from the Government and its Ministries and from any authority of the State and the Commonwealth Communities. Section R - The Houses and their Commissions may require the presence of the members of the Government. 2. The members of the Government are entitled to have access to the sessions of the Houses and to their Commissions and are entitled to be heard in them, and they may request that officials of their departments present information to them. The right to vote in any House or their respective Commissions is denied, unless such Government member is also a member of said House or Commission. Section S - The Government and each of its members are subject to interpellations or questions put to them in the Houses. The rules shall establish a weekly minimum time for this type of debate. 2. Any interpellation may lead to a motion in which the House can express its position. Section T - The Prime Minister, may pose before the House of Commons the question of confidence on his program or on a declaration of general policy. Confidence shall be taken as granted when the absolute majority of the MP’s vote for it. Section U - The House of Commons may require political responsibility from the Government by means of the adoption by a 2/3 majority of a motion of censure. 2. The motion of censure must be proposed by at least one-third of the MP’s sitting.. 3. The motion of censure cannot be voted on until five days after its presentation. During the first two days of this period, alternative motions may be presented. 4. If the motion of censure is not approved by the House of Commons, its signers cannot present another during the same period of sessions. Section V - If the House of Commons denies its confidence to the Government, it must present its resignation to the King, the Deputy Prime Minister then to be designated Prime Minister. 2. If the House of Commons adopts a motion of censure, the Government shall present its resignation to the King and the Deputy Prime Minister shall come for a vote of confidence before the House of Commons. Should the Deputy Prime Minister fail to gain the confidence of the House, a new candidate shall be selected by the Commons and Lords to stand for election as Prime Minister. Section W - The Prime Minister, and on his exclusive responsibility, may propose the dissolution of Parliament, which shall be decreed by the King. The dissolution decree shall establish the date of the elections. 2. The proposal for dissolution may not be presented when a motion of censure is in process. 3. No new dissolution may take place before a month has passed since the previous election.Category:Government Category:Laws